Three Words, One Story
by Larichia Raa
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet dengan berbagai macam karakter dari banyak anime yang menjadi pemeran utamanya! Tiga kata sifat, akan menuntun kita pada kenyataan../Oke! Author really suck at summary! Langsung aja, DLDR! Check it out ya guys Containing many anime character (Include Kuroshitsuji, Fairy Tail, OC, and the others!)
1. Ficlet 1 : Alois Trancy (Kuroshitsuji)

_**F iclet 1 : Alois Trancy. (Handsome, Rich, and.. Friendly?)**_

 _ **Alois Trancy** , Pewaris keluarga bangsawan terkenal 'Trancy'. Ia tampan, kaya, dan diatas segalanya alias paling penting.. Dia ramah._

 _Yup! Sangat-amat ramah hingga banyak sekali perempuan centil yang berebut perhatiannya hanya demi sebuah tas gucci dan dompet hilton keluaran terbaru. Dan Alois sudah terlalu jengah dengan semua aksi menjijikkan dari perempuan-perempuan itu._

 _Perempuan-perempuan yang mendekatinya tanpa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, yang mendekatinya tanpa tahu apapun tentang dirinya selain ketampanan dan kekayaannya, dan perempuan-perempuan yang mendekatinya.._

 _..Tanpa tahu serumit apa kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya.._

 _Dan pada kenyataanya, tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya seberapa polos dan somplaknya seorang Alois Trancy.._

* * *

Ia bertemu dengannya ketika itu.

Di sebuah taman yang indah, ketika ia secara kebetulan tengah merasa jenuh dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang secara tak berprike-Alois-an disodorkan oleh sang putra mahkota yang notabenenya setahun lebih muda darinya.

Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa disaat ia sudah memiliki harta yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari cukup ia harus bersusah payah bekerja di bawah aturan sang putra mahkota yang mukanya _expressionless_ itu?

Oke, baiklah.. memang salahnya sih meremehkan kemampuan sang putra mahkota songong ( _Alois mengungkapkan ini secara diam-diam, jadi kau harus tutup mulut, oke?_ ) dalam bermain game, dan juga yang melupakan kalau putra mahkota yang menjadi lawannya waktu itu adalah orang yang meng _handle_ kerajaan mainan raksasa _'Phantomhive Company'_.

Sayangnya, butlernya yang mengenakan kacamata dan merupakan fans terselubung dari pada Ciel Phantomhive itu malah pergi disaat ia membutuhkan pembelaannya, alhasil, ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau ia memang kalah dan harus memenuhi syarat yang ditentukan di awal, daripada ia harus melawan _butler_ berwajah cantik pemegang garpu-pisau perak kesayangan sang putra mahkota.

Ehm! Oke, cukup, Alois disini untuk membicarakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya, bukan untuk menceritakan sejarah kenapa ia bisa sampai bekerja di kantor pemerintahan dan disodori dengan begitu banyak berkas oleh sang putra mahkota yang selalu datar dan sok _cool_ itu.

 _Nde_ , jadi Alois bertemu dengannya disini.

Seorang gadis dengan surai ber- _highlight_ dan juga mata yang terheterokrom.

Aneh? Memang. Alois sendiri pada awalnya menganggap itu adalah sebuah pemandangan aneh. Hingga tanpa sadar keturunan Trancy satu ini berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil begitu melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama beberapa orang anak kecil.

Ia ingin mengetahui tentang gadis misterius yang baru saja ia temui ini, jadi, keesokan harinya ia dengan semangat masuk ke kantor sang putra mahkota dan lansung bertanya dengan tak sabaran,

"Ne Ciel, apa kau tahu tentang seseorang di kerajaan ini yang memiliki rambut dan mata dengan dua warna yang berbeda?"

Namanya saja Alois Trancy, jadi pastilah dia tak tahu apapun tentang yang disebut _Highlight_ atau heterokrom atau apalah itu sebutannya ( _Alois : Hei! Aku tidak seketinggalan jaman itu!_ ).

Sang Putra Mahkota dengan _eyepatch_ di sebelah matanya itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari bawahannya - _Ciel menolak menyebut Alois sebagai temannya_ \- dan ia kemudian tahu kalau yang dibicarakannya pastilah seseorang yang selalu mengganggu kerjaannya dalam waktu dekat.

" _Highlight_ pirang dan mata _scarlet-aquamarine_ maksudmu?"

Kali ini giliran Alois yang mengernyitkan keningnya, tak mengerti maksud dari jawaban sang Phantomhive, "Hah? Bukan! Warna rambutnya _tuh_ Merah ada kuning-kuningnya, terus warna matanya _tuh_ yang sebelah kanan merah, terus yang sebelah kiri biru laut.." Oke, sekali lagi mohon maklumi seorang Alois Trancy yang kadang bisa terlalu polos.. ( _Alois : Hei!_ )

"..." Ciel Phantomhive _sweatdrop_. Tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk merespon kata-kata bawahannya yang juga merupakan kalangan bangsawan itu.

"Ne, Ciel, kau tahu tidak?"

Ciel Phantomhive memutar bola matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk, "Tahu, Kyrin kan maksudmu?" Lalu bocah satu itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap aneh _background_ bunga-bunga pink yang entah sejak kapan ada dibalik tubuh Alois, "Hoo.. Ada apa ini? Kau menyukainya, eh?"

Pemandangan selanjutnya adalah hal yang bisa dibilang cukup langka, seorang Alois Trancy _blushing_! Iya, Pipinya dipenuhi oleh rona pink seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang merekah di dalamnya! Dan jika saja Ciel punya kamera digital, ia bersumpah pasti ia akan memotretnya dan menjadikannya _blackmail_ bagi sang penerus bisnis teh Trancy itu. ( _Oke, jangan samakan Ciel dengan Iblis berambut pirang dan bergigi taring yang selalu makan permen karet serta membawa-bawa senjata kemana-mana dari fandom sebelah.. -_-"_ )

Kemudian Ciel berpikir, _Alois itu sedikit gila_ , _Kyrin itu somplaknya tak tertandingi.. yang terjadi ketika mereka berdua Dipertemukan.._ Dan ia tersentak, lalu langsung mendekati Alois dan mengguncang-guncang bahu sang pirang, berkata dengan sangat keluar dari karakternya, "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta pada dia!" yang tidak didengarkan oleh Alois karena dia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dan...

Tidak ada yang tahu mulai sejak kapan, Alois Trancy dan gadis bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Kyrin mulai dekat, melakukan hal gila bersama tanpa Alois dengan embel-embel kekayaannya, mengacau di ruangan kerja Ciel Phantomhive bersama, hingga berakhir dengan pertunangan seorang Alois Trancy dengan seorang gadis yang pertama kali tidak memandang Alois sebagai seorang Trancy, melinkan hanya seorang Alois. Pertunangan Alois Trancy dengan seorang gadis bernama.. Hitsugaya Kyrin..

( _ **Jadi intinya, Seorang Alois Trancy itu lebih tepat jika digambarkan dengan, 'Tampan, Kaya, dan Polos ditambah sedikit gila' daripada 'Tampan, Kaya, dan Ramah'..**_ )

* * *

 _ **A/n : Yeah! Comeback again with me, Larichia Raa ^^ Kali ini aku membuat sebuah project yang aku beri nama " Parade Tiga kata Sebuah Cerita" Dan seperti biasa, ini mengandung banyak sekali karakter yang bersarang di sebuah fandom roleplaying bernama Country of Spring Area (Kalian bisa bergabung dengan cara mengklik url ini : www (ti_tik) facebook (ti_tik) **_**_com(Slash)groups(slash)754484078007798(slash) ^^ atau searching di facebook dengan nama "Country of Spring Area" Atau kalian bisa hubungi langsung ke akun bernama Yu Ciel, Mayaka Ibara, Namikaze Rizky Aditya, Shakilacchi Daiki Anabelle Sama, juga Kyuubei Gantai-chan Yagyuu untuk minta di'culik' ke grup itu ^^  
_**

 ** _makasih udah sempet membaca ^^ RnR, If you like it, then xD_**


	2. Ficlet 2: Ciel Phantomhive(Kuroshitsuji)

**_Ficlet 2 : Ciel Phantomhive -Bagian Pertama (Cool, Charismatic, and.. Cute?)_**

* * *

 _ **Ciel Phantomhive**_ , Putra Mahkota yang datang dari keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive. _Cool_ , Berkharisma, dan juga.. imut.

Sebuah _point plus_ yang membuatnya disukai oleh banyak orang, utamanya tante-tante berkedok remaja _fangirl_ yang kekurangan bahan untuk teriak-teriak sekaligus bahan cubitan pipi, dalam artian lain, ia disukai oleh 'banyak orang' ( _Ciel : Mau kupotong gajimu, huh?_ )

Oke, _Sorry_. Tidak ada maksud untuk menjelekkan Putra Mahkota ini, sumpah.

Tapi serius, dia ini benar-benar punya suatu daya tarik dalam tubuhnya yang membuat banyak orang tertarik dengan dirinya, Dan perlu kalian ketahui, bahkan _butler_ berkacamata kesayangan bawahannya yang bernama lengkap Alois Trancy _–Ciel bilang, dia agak alergi untuk memanggil Alois sebagai temannya–_ saja sudah resmi mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _Fanboy_ no.1 Ciel Phantomhive, yang langsung saja mengundang pandangan mematikan dari butlernya sendiri.

Nyatanya, tak akan ada yang menyangka, jika ternyata Ciel Phantomhive tuh tak se-imut yang kelihatannya..

* * *

" _Bocchan_ , aku membawa cemilan siang.."

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat Putra Mahkota ini menaruh berkas yang ada di tangannya dan menatap ke pintu ruangannya hanya untuk berkata, "Masuk." Dengan suara yang datar, tidak ada aksen apapun, datar sedatar pantat penggorengan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat _tamagoyaki_ ( _Ciel : Kau mau kupenggal atau bagaimana, huh?_ )

Maaf, tapi nadanya tuh benar-benar datar, kalau kalian mendengarnya, pasti kalian tak akan percaya kalau yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive si pemilik bisnis mainan terbesar sekaligus Putra Mahkota yang notabenenya ber- _image_ sebagai seorang bocah paling imut sepanjang masa versi majalah COSA yang pipinya enak sekali dijadikan bahan cubitan.

Bahkan, _Butler_ nya ( _Ngomong-ngomong, Entah kenapa Butler-nya Ciel ini senang sekali menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Iblis Pelayan'_ ) sendiri saja awalnya percaya kalau _Bocchan_ _–Panggilan yang diberikannya untuk sang tuan muda Phantomhive–_ nya hanyalah seorang bocah pendek berusia 13 tahun yang sok kalem padahal sebenarnya masih suka bermain air bersama bebek karet di _bathtub_.

Tapi ia malah harus menelan kenyataan pahit ketika _bocchan-_ nya ini sama sekali tak ada bagus-bagusnya dan malah berani-berani menamparnya dirinya yang lebih tua beratus tahun darinya ( _Sebastian : Ini sungguhan loh, bisa dibuktikan dengan akta kelahiranku di Rumah Sakit terelit ditempat para iblis.._ ) hanya karena sang butler berbulu mata lentik ini salah membawakan dessert untuk sang pemuda Phantomhive itu.

Tunggu, bukannya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali sih..

Hanya saja..

"Bagaimana rasa _Straw-pie_ ini, _Bocchan_?"

"Hn. Tidak ada enaknya sama sekali, buang saja."

NAH! Ini nih! **INI** yang bikin Sebastian Michaelist _–Nama butler-nya Ciel–_ kadang merasa keki berat sama Ciel.

Jelas saja lah!

Coba kalian bayangkan! Bagaimana bisa Ciel mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu dengan wajah yang datar seratus persen sementara bocah itu tahu kalau butlernya itu sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin belajar memasak cemilan demi dirinya?

Kalau ini di sebuah negara dimana penduduknya suka nyanyi dangdut, Sebastian pasti udah nangis sampe matanya berbentuk **(T_T)** sambil pegang dada kirinya dan goyang pantat terus bilang ' _Sakitnya tuh disini, Bocchan, hiks.._ ' ( _Maaf, jangan samakan Sebastian dengan bences berseragam basket yang minta dipanggil Nee-chan dari fandom sebelah.._ ) Sayangnya, Sebastian terlalu _macho_ untuk melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu..

Tapi, jujur nih ya, Sebastian _tuh_ sayang banget sama Ciel, sampai dia gak rela kalau mau ninggalin _master_ nya yang masih imut-imut layaknya Ciel Phantomhive.

Iya, **imut** banget ( _Tuh pake garisbawah, ditebelin pula. Biar pada tau kalau Ciel Phantomhive tuh memang imutnya ngelebihin 360derajat lingkaran bumi!_ ). Sampai Sebastian rela dijadiin pembantu yang pakai seragam _maid_ sama hantu yang usianya tiga ratus tahun lebih tua dari dia demi menyelamatkan _bocchan_ -nya yang untuk ke-pertama dan terakhir kalinya kalah dalam game.

Dia bahkan rela adu kuat sama _butler_ kacamata _sedeng_ -nya Alois trancy yang kalau boleh dibilang sangat menjijikkan itu ( _Karena Butlernya Alois itu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Fanboy no.1 dari Bocchan-nya_ ) hanya demi kembali menjadi butler _Bocchan_ -nya itu

"Teh-nya bagaimana, _bocchan_?" Dengan sabar Sebastian kembali bertanya, membawa potongan pai strawberry buatannya kembali ke troli, menatap Ciel dengan senyuman khas butlernya.

Ciel memasang wajah paling datar yang dia punya, "Teh apa yang kau sajikan ini?" tanyanya sambil menciumi aroma yang menguar dari cangkir keramik di tangannya.

" _Darjeeling_ dengan taburan daun _mint_ diatasnya." Sebastian menjelaskan dan merapikan sedikit serbet di tangannya, barangkali _–hanya barangkali–_ ia disuruh mengelap wajah belepotan teh si bocah –eh, salah.. Maksudnya _Bocchan_ -nya. ( _Sebastian : Aku bukan maniak._ )

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan pandangan penasaran, sampai ucapan, "Terlalu manis, lain kali buatkan dengan kurangi gulanya.." menghancurkan harapannya untuk mendapat pujian dari sang Putra Mahkota itu yang merangkap sebagai bocchan-nya itu.

Tadinya _–Ingat!–_ Tadinya, kalau Ciel memuji teh buatannya, maka Sebastian akan senang sekali mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia kalau _Bocchan_ -nya, Ciel Phantomhive itu adalah bocah polos nan lugu serta imut-imut yang terpaksa memakai topeng _cool_ dan kalem di umur yang belia karena keadaan keluarga yang memaksanya..

Namun sayangnya, kenyataan tak sebaik itu ( _Ciel : Kau ini benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan nama baikku ya? hah?!_ )..

Maaf, entah kenapa kalau menulis tentang Ciel tuh rasanya gemas ingin membuat Ciel jadi anak-anak yang benar-benar imut.. ( _Mental note : Gaji bulanan dipotong tujuhpuluhlimapersen_ )

Karena pada kenyataannya, seorang Ciel Phantomhive, si Bocah Putra Mahkota sekaligus penerus kerajaan bisnis mainan Phantomhive hanyalah seorang yang cuek, _cool_ dan memang benar sih, dia berkharisma.. Tapi,

.. Dia itu, sungguh.. Tak se-imut _image_ yang bertebaran ke seluruh orang..

* * *

 _ **A/n : Yaho! Ini Chapter kedua ^^ Update cepet banget, kilat secepat :v Kenapa Bagian pertama? Karena tak cukup hanya tiga kata sifat untuk menggambarkan pribadi seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang kompleks.. '-'**_

 _ **RnR, Minna-sann~~**_


	3. Ficlet 3 : Hitsugaya Kyrin (OC)

**_Ficlet 3 : Kyrin Hitsugaya. (Playful, Careless, and.. Charming?)_**

* * *

 **Hitsugaya Kyrin** , Satu-satunya remaja yang berhasil menjabat sebagai Jendral Perang di Kerajaan yang dibangun oleh Ciel Phantomhive. Suka bermain-main, Ceroboh, tapi Menawan..

Itu _sih_ yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang..

Yang sebenarnya?

Coba cek,

Ciel Phantomhive saja selalu dibuat pusing dengan tingkah gadis ini. Dari mulai mengacau di ruang kerja-nya, jarang mengerjakan _paper_ yang sebenarnya adalah tugasnya sebagai Jendral Perang dan malah asyik membuat situasi simulasi perang sambil bermain dengan berbagai senjata yang ada di _underground_ , hingga suka sekali mengatakan hal yang tak masuk di logika seorang Ciel Phantomhive. " _darimana bisa seorang gila seperti Kyrin dianggap menawan?_ " Itu reaksi langsung dari Ciel jika ada yang mengatakan jika Kyrin itu menawan.

Okelah, ini Ciel Phantomhive, bocah _stoic_ yang sangat enak sekali menjadi bahan _bully_.. Tapi, Alois Trancy?

Jika Tunangan gadis ini saja hingga mempertanyakan ke-menawan-an Kyrin, berarti, memang gadis ini tak se-menawan yang menjadi perbincangan orang-orang, kan?

* * *

"Ciel, jika nanti ada yang mencariku, bilang saja aku pergi ke suatu tempat terpencil, _ne?_ "

Beberapa kedutan imaji muncul di sudut kanan atas kening Ciel, " _.. 'Ne?' janai yo!_ Kau masih harus menyelesaikan semua kertas yang ada di mejamu!" Oh, oke, otak Ciel mendadak meradang sekarang.

Tapi, Kyrin malah menggembungkan kedua pipinya, bertingkah _sok_ imut dihadapan atasannya itu, ( _Kyrin : Aku tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa.._ ) "Aku mau menyiapkan kaos kaki, biar Santa malam ini datang kerumahku, tahu!" Ujarnya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan usianya.

Oh ayolah! Ini _tuh_ natal! **C.H.R.I.S.T.M.A.S**! Masa iya, di hari dimana semua orang harus merasakan kebahagiaan Natal, ia malah harus terjebak dengan bocah menyebalkan yang sayangnya adalah atasannya itu dan juga dengan _paperwork_ yang entah kenapa _berjibun_ diatas mejanya. Kyrin yang notabenenya sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan yang namanya kertas selain kertas tugas memimpin perang mana mau bercengkrama seperti itu!

Ciel menaikkan sebelah bibirnya yang berkedut kesal, kalau saja gadis di depannya ini bukan salah satu bagian penting kerajaannya, ia pasti akan langsung membuka _patch eye_ nya, memanggil pelayan setianya, dan menyuruhnya menenggelamkan gadis bersurai dua warna di depannya ini di samudera antartika, biar dia tahu rasanya hidup bersama beruang! ( ** _Mental note : Ketika berhadapan dengan Ciel Phantomhive, maka kau harus ingat jika ketika Ciel sudah tersenyum seperti orang yang tengah menahan unko itu artinya kau harus lari sejauh mungkin agar tak menjadi mangsa pelayan berbulu mata panjang kesayangan si bocah Phantomhive satu itu.._** )

Ups, oke. Hanya bercanda, tidak ada maksud untuk menistakan bocah menyebalkan satu itu..

Tapi ya, gimana _gak_ sebal coba? Bayangkan, ketika kau yang baru berumur 13 tahun harus merelakan masa bersenang-senang di natalnya hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kerajaannya dan kau mendapati seseorang yang harusnya membantumu mengerjakan _paperwork_ sialan itu malah ingin pulang duluan untuk menyiapkan Kaus kaki santa? Berapa persen kemungkinan yang datang di epalamu untuk segera menyiksa seseorang itu?

Kalau Ciel, di kepala kecilnya itu kini sudah tersusun beribu cara untuk menyiksa seorang Hitsugaya Kyrin, terus menyiksa Kyrin hingga akhirnya gadis belang _dimana-mana_ itu menjadi masokis, ( _Kyrin : Boleh aku membunuhmu sekarang?_ ) Dan ingin disiksa terus dengan kumpulan _paperwork_! _Hell yeah_! Itu terdengar sangat asyik ditelinganya.

Lain Ciel, lain juga Kyrin, gadis itu saat ini malah asyik memikirkan makan malam apa yang enak menjadi santapannya malam ini, _roasted chicken?_ Pizza? Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat liur imaji menetes di ujung bibir gadis itu sekarang.

Dan hal itu, tentu saja membuat Ciel berang dan berakhir melempar pensilnya hingga ujungnya yang tajam berhasil menancap tepat ditengah kening Kyrin.

Kening Kyrin mengeluarkan darah, dan Shinigami pun datang mencabut nyawanya.

Tamat.

...

...

...

Oke, bercanda, maksudnya, Ciel melempar pensilnya hingga membuat gadis bermarga Hitsugaya itu terbuyarkan lamunan indahnya tentang makanan.

"Aw! Apaan sih?!"

Ciel sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, tentu saja.

Disaat semua orang menyanjungnya dan memberikan panggilan tertinggi kepadanya serta tunduk dalam genggamannya, ada beberapa orang yang dengan cueknya malah _'akrab'_ dengannya dan tak peduli dengan sopan santun, termasuk Kyrin ini, salah satunya.

Saat sedang tidak ada siapapun yang melihat, baik itu rakyat biasa atau Keluarga Kerajaan, maka Kyrin akan dengan santai memanggil Ciel Phantomhive dengan hanya Ciel dan tanpa tambahan apapun di belakangnya, bersikap seakan mereka teman, dan Ciel –Oke, sebutlah ia tidak merasa keberatan dengan semua itu..

Dengan cuek Ciel menunjuk kearah meja di dekatnya dengan segunung kertas, "Selesaikan itu dan baru kau kuperbolehkan pulang, _Aho_ -Kyrin!" Ia berujar dengan nada datar, mengingatkan Kyrin akan pantat penggorengan yang digunakan oleh pelayan di manor tunangannya, Alois Trancy.

"Hah? _Ihh,_ Kau kan tahu seberapa tidak bersahabatnya aku dengan para _paper_ itu, Ciel!" Ujarnya langsung, "Lagian, yang lainnya boleh pulang, masa aku tak kau perbolehkan?"Lanjutnya sambil balas menunjuk meja lain yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

(Ctak!)

Ciel menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kau lihat meja Kyuu? Itu Kosong. **K.O.S.O.N.G.** Bersih tanpa kertas, tak seperti mejamu, dasar bodoh!" Katanya dengan nada sarkas.

Kyrin langsung memajukan kedua bagian bibirnya, " _Ish_!" Ia berdecak, tapi masih juga berjalan menuju kearah mejanya, "Aku akan menuntutmu jika sampai malam ini Santa tidak datang ke rumahku, dasar Ciel jelek!"Gerutunya pelan, tak terlalu pelan hingga bisa terdengar oleh Ciel dan mampu membuat Phantomhive satu itu jadi _Sweatdrop_ begitu mendengarnya.

Nah, kan! Yang seperti ini, **Yang _SEPERTI INI_ , **dibilang menawan? Dilihat darimana, coba?

Kalau ini di dunia Animanga ya, Ciel pasti sudah menambahkan efek suara 'Gedubrak!' disertai dengan raut wajah mukanya yang berubah menjadi ( **-_-"** ), sayangnya, yang sedang dihadapi oleh sang _Ouji-sama_ seorang yang gila-nya itu benar-benar kenyataan.

Demi celana dalamnya Claude Faustuss! Darimana-nya orang-orang itu beranggapan bahwa gadis ini, gadis yang bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Kyrin ini mempunyai _Charming Point_?! Astagaaa, disini Ciel hanya bisa mengurut pangkal hidungnya sambil berkata dalam hati, ' _Ayahanda, mengapa kau berikan aku bawahan seperti gadis gila ini?_ ' Tanpa sadar kalau dia sendirilah yang merekrut gadis itu menjadi salah satu bagian dari kerajaannya.

Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan tentang Kyrin yang menawan lagi didepannya, maka Ciel akan dengan senang hati berkata, "Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang, Hitsugaya Kyrin yang kukenal itu, Kekanakan, dan sama sekali tidak menawan!" sambil mengeluarkan seringai lebar, Lihat saja nanti!

Oke, jadi, pada kenyataannya, Hitsugaya Kyrin _tuh_ , gak se-menawan yang kalian kira, Hitsugaya Kyrin itu..

 _Playful_? Check! Hitsugaya Kyrin memang rajanya bermain!

 _Careless_? Masih diragukan, tapi sepertinya 99,99% benar..

 _Charming_? **_Nggak_**! Dia lebih pantas disebut _Childlike_ daripada _Charming_. Ciel Phantomhive berani mempertaruhkan gelar Putra Mahkota-nya untuk membuktikan ini!

Karena pada kenyataannya, Hitsugaya Kyrin sama sekali tidak memiliki _Charming Point.._

* * *

 _ **A/n : Yeah, balik lagi :D Mau ngepost jam dua belas tadi, cuma telat T-T Biarpun telat, aku akan ngucapin ini, Happy Christmas bagi Reader-tachi yang merayakan :) Utamanya untuk Yulinda Jami, Happy Christmas, Dear! God Always bless you everywhere you're :) Keep Being Yourself and don't forget all about us *Baper garagara Video COSA lima bulan* :')**_

 _ **Oh iya! Sekalian ngucapin,**_

 _ **Happy fifth monthsary untuk keluarga besar COSA :') Kita udah lima bulan ini bareng-bareng, ketawa bareng, ngerasain apa yang namanya keluarga kedua, sampe hack-men-hack :3, Sekali lagi, karena kita udah lima bulan ini, ayo berharap kita bakal sama-sama sampe tahun depan, dua tahun, tiga tahun, dan seterusnya sampe kita punya banyak banget kenangan saat kita udah dewasa dan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda :) Melankolis? Oke maaf, sekali lagi aku beneran kena virus baper dari video Monthsarry COSA buatan Ciel Phantomhive alias Ressa yang erghhh banget .**_

 _ **Hope you like it guys!**_

 _ **Next Chapter : - :3**_

 _ **Jaa, matta raisyuuu~! ^^**_


End file.
